The Melody
by Megustamuffins
Summary: 12 Short Song Drabbles. Yullen. Mostly AU. There are just so many ways to fall in love! And there are just as many ways to fall out. Sometimes tears are cried for joy, other times for hatred. And sometimes for broken hearts. Really, it takes more than once to get it right. But that just means keep trying!


**What I did. Press a station on Pandora and wait. When first song comes on begin writing. When song ends stop and fix errors. Then immediately go on to next. So THAT is why they are so short. I think I did pretty well. The station I did was the TOP SONGS thingy cause if I was to do my norm then these would all be sad or dubstep.**

**Or really anything.**

* * *

**Catch My Breath- Kelly Clarkson**

I always used to look over at the snowy hills. I always wanted someone to walk over them, and into my life.

A knight? Sure. A Prince? Even better! But you?

If someone would have said you were the one to catch me when I fell, I would have laughed my ass off.

Cause I am a lot of things. That desperate? Not even close. You are the last person I expected to worm into my heart. You are a stone cold statue, you are just a block of frozen snow. But you are also the pond I skate on in the winter. The one that holds me above the water and never breaks.

You are my support. My heart support, my life support, my broken beams. You hold me up, and you tear me down. You let me go, but you also kept me close.

You are my last resort, and my first choice. You are my air, you are my snow. You are a lot of things.

You are my love.

**Moves like Jagger- Maroon 5 **(kill me now)

I hate you. So much. So very much.

You make me go insane! You are the fucking reason I am fucking standing in the fucking snow at fucking 5 in the fucking morning.

Fuck.

There is only one thing I can say right now. I hate you.

I hate your pretty face. I hate your pretty voice. I hate your cute and witty comebacks and I hate the way the simplest actions can make me so fucking turned on!

You are some kind of white-haired demon, aren't you? You know everything that pushes me off the oblivion, but at the same time you know how to dodge my punches.

Sure, I honestly WANT to kill you sometimes, but it is like you know I would never. At first I told myself it was a one-time thing.

Then I told myself it was an enemy-with-benefits scenario.

But in the end, it was love. So now, I am going to fucking tell you at fucking 5 AM. But I bet you already fucking know how I feel.

**I Cry- Flo Rida**

You just broke my heart you asshole.

Look I knew. I knew that you didn't honestly care as much as I do, but to stoop this low? I knew you were more of a free-spirit, but I still told myself you cared.

I was so wrong.

Really? Out of all the things you could have done to express your real distaste, cheating was what you came up with? Sometimes I wonder who the stupid one really is.

You do know I am going to hate you forever right? Fuck, maybe I should kill myself so I can haunt your sorry ass for eternity. But too bad. You're not worth it asshole.

I can't let it go. You broke my already fragile heart. After everything I have been through, I still made the wrong choice again. I went with the worst option. The option that hurts me the most in the end.

Maybe I like the pain in a sadistic way. But now, I am changing it. We are done, and I am done.

I am done choosing what will only hurt me.

**Va Va Voom- Nicki Minaj**

You are just another one, you know that right? How can I tell you? That I don't want to care for you?

You are just another guy. One of millions grains of sand. Identical and annoying as fuck.

But why can I not convince myself? Why can't I tell myself that you aren't more? What did you do to me? What sick twisted sorcery is this?

You keep me up at night, just thinking about you. You are an obsession from your stark white hair to your pink toes. You are my air and my poison. I really want to kill you, but that would kill me.

So do us all a favor and get away. Stop. Stop and turn around.

Because if you keep walking like this, I am going to fall for you so deep it will be irreversible. And I know that once I get that deep, there will be no going back.

**Give Your Heart a Break- Demi Lovato**

Wow. This was honestly surprising.

I thought we were going to be one of those fling things. And on the inside I wanted me to be wrong.

Too bad I was right.

We had fun, or at least I did. But according to you I am just an "idiot lacking a brain". Well, we both are. Cause I know you wanted more too. What possessed us to stop? Because I think it was fear.

Fear that maybe one of us would be wrong, and our hearts would be right. That maybe there was a chance to be happy. So maybe in the end there wouldn't be disappointment.

Isn't it funny? Our own safety measures turned against us. Now you know what I am going to do.

I am going to call you. Kanda Yuu, I am going to pick up the damn phone and type in the number I have kept in my head for 11 years. The number I memorized when I was merely 18. And I know that you haven't changed it. Because I haven't either.

**Try- P!nk**

I want to call out "honey I'm home."

But I forget. You aren't. Home, that is.

I want to go to the bedroom and wake you from your nap with a kiss. I want to push our lips together and laugh as you hit me with that white pillow you loved so much.

But that pillow is gone. It is just ashes.

I want to growl as you tug on my hair, and feel that warm feeling in my chest. Because you had tamed the wild animal.

But too bad you're gone, because that animal is back.

I want to hold you innocently in my arms for the night. For every night. I want to kiss away your nightmares and be in your dreams. I want to live you. I want to be with you.

Too bad you're not coming back from the dead. Too bad I didn't follow you.

Good thing though. Because I have one thing to look forward to. Eternity with you.

In heaven.

My white haired angel.

**Stereo Hearts- Gym Class Heroes**

Have I ever told you how much I love you? Oh I know I have.

I have blushed and stuttered it out like it was yesterday.

It's like it was yesterday when I confessed to you. I remember it so clearly. I remember the way your cheeks lit up bright pink and how your eyes widened. How you ran, and left me feeling so terrible.

How was I supposed to know that it was out of shock you ran, not disgust?

Yeah, I admit it. I wasn't very manly. I cried in the boy's bathroom.

So did you see the way my face lit up? When you practically jumped me when I was walking home. You took my hand with your calloused one, and smiled.

Yeah, I remember. Even though it was years ago I remember.

Why else do I feel the need to tell you how much I love you?~

**Die Young- Ke$ha**

Too bad. Too bad your taken.

I remember the first time I saw you. On the inside I was rediscovering my homosexuality. On the outside I was frowning.

Because you were so…. Girly. I am just being honest. I wanted to hug you, kill you and kick you in the balls. Then run.

Why else did I keep my distance?

I hope you have a nice life. Ever knowing how much I care for you. Yeah, I fucking love you. So have a great and shitty life!

I am going to leave this note in your fridge. Using those keys you gave me if I wanted "to talk". I got my hopes up from that, you asshole.

Thanks. You really stamped me. I doubt I will ever forget about you.

Hope you and that red-haired bitch are happy. I bet he takes it like a girl.

…

Sorry.

Anyway, bye Allen! I fucking hate you!

X_X ( ßUsagi)

Kanda Yuu

**Feel Again- OneRepublic**

I just wanted to be like everyone else. I wanted to be normal.

You showed me that normal isn't always better. You were the six foot two man I needed.

I was just living my life from the outside. Like a third person looking in. But when I met you, suddenly I was seeing through new eyes.

Not NEW eyes, but my own eyes. And you were the first thing I saw. Not that bad, actually.

You were my black wearing therapy.

You got close to the quiet kid.

I was polite and sweet and loved.

You made ME come out. The sailor swearing, gambling, violent me come out.

And my friends hate you for it!

**Glad You Came- The Wanted**

Do you also like to look at the stars like I do? I watch them from my room at the top of this house I live in.

I also watch you with my telescope, but that's not important.

Yeah, it wasn't an accident it was pointed at your window.

Anyway, back to the point. I remember when we sat in the back of that old broken pickup truck and made up new constellations.

You discovered flying unicorn while I discovered a beansprout in the quiet night.

I had fun, and I know you did to. Because when I woke up wrapped in blankets with the flashlight burnt out and the sun coming over the horizon, you were right there next to me.

They called us best friends. We were more than that.

We were soul mates.

So that is why I curse that car that took you from me, and took my legs.

Very soon Allen, we will run together. In the stars. With flying unicorns and beansprouts.

**Diamonds- Rihanna**

You are one in a million. Ironic right?

We met at that anger management class. And it was immediate hatred. I helped you vent your anger (on my poor face) and you helped me discover myself.

I had got in trouble for mutilating those who called me a freak while you just hated life.

Usually I was polite and sweet, and you were sir grumpy.

I know because we had tea together a few days after that first class. Kind of an apology for you breaking my nose and me for scratching your arm. I still think you got the better deal.

So we should continue this thing we have. Because to you I'm not a freak. And to me, you're perfect!~

**Hall of Fame- The Script**

Snow is falling. Can you feel it?

This is just a winter wonderland. Stark white. If you were to hide in the drifts, I highly doubt I could ever find you.

To me you have no flaws. Your only imperfection is that coat you wear, that also adorns my shoulders.

Yeah, to me you are a hero. You don't need that coat. Because on the inside you are just so pure. You are so innocent. Your life consists of loving those who need to be loved and hating those who cause the pain.

But when you hate, you don't hate. You merely pity and empathize.

You are just so… white. You make the snow around us look dirty and black. You make me look impure.

You are everything I am not. You are everything I wish I could be. You are everything I hate.

And you're all mine.

* * *

**REVIEW DAMN IT!**

**If you want~**


End file.
